The Curse of the Kebab
by Kuruya
Summary: A sleeping beauty parody. Konoha the prince and Shintaro the merchant, watch the forbidden love between these to. Don t worry its only sweet love not explicit. Made for fun.
1. The Curse of the Kebab

**The Curse of the Kebab**

* * *

AN: Collaborate with _**Sakka P! **_ yeaaaaaaaaaah! Anyway, pls. enjoy this crazy idea I came up with her (*u*)

Disclaimer: We do not own kagepro

* * *

Once upon a time, in the far kingdom of Triceratops, a boy was born. With pale hair and crimson eyes, he was considered a blessing, to the royal family he was born into and to the kingdom.

A certain fairy godmother named Azami had decided to bestow gifts to the child, as a token of appreciation to the boy's parents who have been her good friends.

She gave him talents, fortune, bishounenness and ...**A HUGE APPETITE**. This little boy was then named Konoha(which has no special meaning whatsoever and is being stated solely for the sake of granting this character a name) As the boy grew up, he became a respected prince, a blessed child who had anything any boy would have wanted.

His appetite has also increased in tenfold, giving him the inhuman ability to cram as much food as he could while not getting fat. He loved food, but among all there was a certain dish that became his favorite: the kebab-a traditional dish of sliced meat that he had come to love. He ate it the most, and he was known to eat a lot of it so much that the people had to search worldwide to search for these beasts. Unknown to Konoha, the kebabs aren't merely animals, but instead a small race which is composed of-kebabs.

They were deeply angered by the continued hunting of their race to satisfy the prince's appetite. So their leader, Garam Sala, has decided to deploy their best magician, Teriyaki, to take revenge against the Triceratops Kingdom and its prince.

So Teriyaki, the Royal Sorcerer of the Order of the Kebab, cast one of the most powerful curses at his disposal. The spell would be activated as soon as Konoha treated himself to a snack of bite, and the whole kingdom will fall into eternal slumber.

He proudly proclaimed it to the Triceratops citizens, ensuring that they stop hunting kebabs. This made the whole kingdom be afraid, so they put a ban on the entering of kebab related goods on the nation. Kebab related goods were considered an abomination, and all remaining goods were burned and destroyed. From being the nation known for its love for kebab, they turned into a kingdom who shunned it completely.

This did not help the prince, who was deeply saddened by the sudden loss of kebab. This event has caused Konoha's appetite to lessen, though not that much.

Meanwhile, the kingdom was at peace, knowing that konoha shall never eat a kebab and endanger them all. That was until his 19th birthday, when they invited people far and wide to join them in this glorious occasion. A foreigner arrived along with others, bringing a box full of kebabs, which Konoha unfortunately found and happily stolen.

And so he went to his bedroom after the feast, wanting to eat the delicious kebab he had missed so much. He took one bite from the juicy kebab, and the curse activated as promised.

Konoha fell,into a deep slumber. The curse was fulfilled...and the whole kingdom would pay. The whole kingdom fell into a deep sleep, and Azami, who had seen it all, watched in horror. She could not undo the curse, but she could give the kingdom a chance to wake once more.

She activated the spell. And so, the prince and his kingdom were left and forgotten, a lost civilization hidden by shrubs. Unless...someone would be able to complete Azami's counterspell. Someone...who can give a true love's kiss that would wake up the sleeping, gluttonous prince.

_To be continued…._


	2. The Lonely Merchant

**The Lonely Merchant**

* * *

**AN:** Waaaaaaaaah! (*p*) second chapter! Right now I`m really having fun with Sakka P!

**Sakka P:** Are you serious, Virgin heart?!

**Me:** Yep!

* * *

300 years passed since then… The incident in Kingdom Triceratops became a rumor and spread out, reaching different kingdoms and nations.

Kisaragi Shintaro, a young merchant from the Land of NEETS, is an intelligent 18 years old hikiNEET who has an IQ of 160, who loves COLA(chan~) and spend the time doing nothing but read manga and watch anime (using the television). One day, he decided to make a special invention that no one has ever thought of before.

This _`invention`_ have functions that can help you watch anime and read manga at the same time. Additionally, it also has a lot of application and sites that can help people's lives better because of its information and source. Yes… this invention is a COMPUTER.

With this goal set in mind, Shintaro traveled around globe, in search of parts needed for his computer. He went through the mountains, through the seas, through the dessert, and through the forest, he stumbled upon different kinds of kingdom and nations, unfortunately Shintaro didn't find the parts he needed.

Feeling discouraged and displeased, he still continued his journey. At his life`s peak, he accidentally stumbled upon a strange path. Feeling curious, he followed the path and led him to a ruin. The place was a wreck; it was obvious that no one has visited that place for decades. The streets were filled with shrubs and untamed grass, the floor was unstable, the walls are crumbling, and the houses were abandoned and dilapidated.

Among these _things, _there was something that caught the attention of the raven-haired jersey loving boy (jersey…in the middle of summer), a castle. Even though it's been decades, it was still standing. Starting to get really excited, Shintaro went inside the castle. "Amazing~" he though, as he wandered through the interiors of the castle examining its structure.

Still, there was something strange about the place. Even though it looks like it was to break from the outside, its condition inside was incredible, like when you compare a puny rock with a diamond. Shintaro continued examining the castle, along the hallway, he turned a left, then straight, then a right. It continued on and on for a while "how long will this continue?" Shintaro muttered to himself.

After making his way around the castle, he somehow wandered at a corridor. In front of him, there was a pair of stairs leading upward. He then picks up his pace and starts climbing the stairs with a tired expression… At last, he arrived at the peak of the never-ending stairs. A door stands before him, Shintaro then took a quick breath and placed his hand on the knob, as he slowly pulled the knob and then… an empty room.

"Pathetic..I can't believe I came here for nothing..." just as when he was about to turn back, he heard a loud SNORE coming from the so-called-empty-room. Shintaro startled by the noise, made a peek around the room… again. On the left corner of the room, there was an expensive looking bed, having high hopes; Shintaro tried walking towards the bed. There, sleeping peacefully on his bed, he saw a sleeping _person_. His porcelain skin, snow-white hair, gentle face, attractive eyelashes, and slender body, was enough to make Shintaro`s virgin heart skip a beat.

Poor Shintaro, this is the first time he ever felt something like this, not knowing what to do, he just stood there with his face flushed red. He felt his heart being crushed by something unknown, even with all the joint knowledge he has, he can`t put a logic into his aching heart. It's not literally painful but, it deeply stressed the poor boy. His body started burning with unexplainable feelings, his inner desires started rising, his mind turning blank and having strange delusions about wanting to protect and owning the sleeping _male_ before him.

Reaching his limit, Shintaro took a quick inhale to analyze the situation. Why is a person sleeping inside a castle without a care in this world? How come in this ruins, the castle`s still standing? How come a place that no one has visited for decades, has something like this? And...how come the defenseless sleeping_ male_ is able to hold a STICK while sleeping?! Shintaro thought of this things, whilst he did so he started to realize answers coming to his brain, Shintaro then started to panic.

"GWAAAAAAAAH!...h-how come I wound up in this mess" he screamed out, Shintaro made another peek at the sleeping person. His heart started to pound like crazy once again, "Ugh..I hate this! How come the person that makes my heart ache must be a…GUY!"

Little did Shintaro know that this person was the prince of the long forgotten kingdom, Triceratops. But, judging his exquisite clothing, Shintaro immediately realize that the _person_ in front of him was high in royalty.

_To be continued…_

* * *

What will Shintaro do?! Will he accept Konoha or not! Will Konoha even wake up from his deep slumber? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Shiori Town

**Shiori Town**

* * *

**AN: **Aaaaah~ a boring Day of Friday..**  
**

Me: So i`ve decided something!

Sakka P: What?

Me" How `bout we make Seto a super M and a tsundere while, Mary being a supes S and a Kuudere!

Sakka P: ...no just no. Just the idea is disgusting.

Me: AWWWW~

Well anyway, enjoy the third chapter!

* * *

"A n-noble? But, judging from his clothes…aaah….I give up!"

Shintaro started pacing the room nervously, thinking about his messed up emotions. He could not stop thinking...of the serene looking _noble_ with white hair and- He stopped his train of thought.

He should not be thinking of the _noble_. But ironically, his heart started to beat even faster, the pulse beating in an unrythmical manner. These bothered him a lot. This feeling... it should be immoral, forbidden, something that should not be felt by a merchant of his rank.

He was supposed to be searching for the parts for his awesome machine and not wasting time in the ruins getting feelings over a sleeping _noble_. Besides the fact that they are both males, they are also of different caste, which is just as immoral. Yet he could not help it, this burning feelings of ...love? "It must merely be an admiration or infatuation perhaps..."he thought to himself.

He could not bring to accept that he did felt love at first sight..an illogical theory to be only seen in shoujo mangas. Life will never be an anime..and the normal "logic" of these shows can never be used as an example for real life.

Then why...is he feeling this way? He gave up. This was the umpteenth time he returned to the same question, and his entire IQ could never give him a definitive answer. So instead, he decided to do something else...maybe try to wake up the _noble_ because his snoring is too loud and annoying.

So he crept into the room as silently as he could (pretty useless, since he was trying to wake him up anyway) and neared the bed of the sleeping guy. He inhaled a big gulp of air, preparing his master technique. A technique perfected for waking up useless servants at his own shop.

He prepared his index finger. It is time to do the poke. He did his first attack which was unsuccessful. He picked up his pace, poking quickly as he could to wake up the sleeping boy. He continued to poke, until the poke attack has reached its highest level. After consecutive attacks, he made a hypothesis. The poke is **SUPER** ineffective.

He panicked...this was weird...and what if the_ noble_ was actually dead? But then again..that would not explain the loud ,bothersome snores. Which means...there is some other way to wake him up. The question is, what would it be? There must be an answer somewhere...he thought to himself.

So he went out of the castle to a quest for the way to wake up the _noble_ in his deep slumber. He will have to solve his emotional problem later.

So he traveled once more through forests, mountains, groves and villages. His wanderings had finally led him to Shiori Town, a town known for its superstitious people.

He walked through the town, listening to the conversations as much as he could. For people with superstitious beliefs, there might be a chance they know something about white haired noble with loud snores. He passed by a group of four, busy in their talks of the latest occult.

They were led by a black haired boy (with an ahoge) with dark circles over lining his red eyes. They were named A-ya, B-ko, C-ta and D-ne, and seem to be really into the occult. (Shintaro does not know their names,I just stated it here to avoid confusion)

A-ya:Have you heard about that rumor?

C-ta:What rumor ?

A-ya:Well...there was one circulating about the Curse of the Kebab.

B-ko:I know about that! It is about a prince who loves kebabs so much that he was punished to fall asleep forever!

D-ne:Eh?! if the prince was forced to sleep forever...wasn't there some spell or something to lift the curse?

A-ya: Actually...there is one that I have heard of.

All:What is it?

A-ya:I heard that to wake up the prince...a true love's kiss would be needed.

"So he really was a prince…" he thought until this, sudden realization.

True Love's kiss?! he thought to himself in surprise. It was a cliché spell, a common staple in anime and manga...and he should have to do it to wake the sleeping prince?! He absolutely would not agree to kiss someone..especially a boy. Besides, he did not even have the true love's kiss required. Maybe he should really be looking for computer parts instead of wasting time for some sleeping guy residing in the castle.

He hesitated..it would be a waste if he did not try what he had worked so hard to find. Besides...He have not even resolved his emotional conflict yet.

He sighed, he would try but he himself did not have high expectations. Absolutely none. He swore to himself that he would not go into side quests after waking the prince again, and went back to the ruins where the castle stands.

* * *

Hooohoho~ what would happen next *laugh* *laugh*


	4. Konoha

**Konoha**

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for all of the people who liked this crazy story so far. I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. I hope you continue on supporting us. And I`m terribly sorry about the delay, been kinda busy with school.

Me: Kuroha is so moe!

Sakka P: ...I`m sorry...

Me: why?

Sakka P: Because, because I just of Kuroha doing a moe moe kyun~ pfffffffffffffft!

Me: ahahahahahahahhahahaa

* * *

The sun was exceptionally hot today…

"What should I do?!"Shintaro muttered, running towards the ruins. His mind was confused; his body was feeling hot, his legs were already unstable and were already at its limit, as he passed by mountains, groves, forests and villages.

He was tired, too tired to even take another step but, he continued on despite his tiredness. It reached to the point, of not even taking a break to drink his favorite cola (*u*chan~).

With mixed emotions, he finally arrived at the ruins where the castle stands. Once again, he made his way inside castle, to where the sleeping prince awaits. But, what KIND of trial awaits him.

There the jersey loving guy stood in front of the sleeping prince…

After a second, it happened again. Every time he looks at the prince, his virgin heart started to beat once more. Emotions of uncontrollable desire taking over him, owning and wanti—"No! Shintaro you need to focus, emotions comes last before anything." He warned himself.

First of all, it was impossible for a merchant to be together with a high-ranking person such as a prince, much less since their both men. Secondly, what is the reason he felt so attached to the prince? Third, is he gonna believe and follow his heart?

The answer is none… its hopeless; even though he already decided to help the calm-sleeping prince his screaming emotions always take the hold of him. Until, a strange voice popped into his head. The voice was gentle yet.. It felt like it was filled with regret. Yes… the voice was unmistakably his own.

_You already know the answer don`t you?_

Ha? What do you mean…I don't know anything!

_Being stubborn aren't we? I think I don't need to tell you this twice, but you should hurry up and realize your feelings. _

Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about.

_Even if you want to say something, there are times when you lose the chance to say it. I'm sure that you`re the one who knows that best. Becau—_

No, STOP IT!

_The reason why you locked yourself from the world, the reason why you`re blaming yourself and the reason why you`re so filled w—_

Please! Enough.

_That one death, forg—_

No, I don't want to FORGET!

_Shintaro, my dear self, please realize your feelings, before it's too late…again!_

ARGGGGGGGGGH! I get it, I get it. I understand, that`s why please..Please just leave me alone!

_Thank you… I hate seeing myself in ruins. Therefore, please start a new life, not tied up in the past, not restraint in any kind of law, and not blaming yourself for something you didn't do. Live your life to the fullest, because I`m sure that `she ` would have also wished for that._

...

_Also, there`s something that I would like you to remember..._

There`s still more...?

_You can never change the past no matter how hard you try. But, its the reason why you can still change the future._

After that, the voice inside Shintaro`s head disappear...

"Can`t change the past huh...I can`t believe that I was lectured by my own self. But, _he`s_ right…I need to change myself and just think of the things I want to do and…just keep on moving forward, because it won't do me good to keep on clinging in the past. And I`m sure _she`s_ also watching me" Shintaro told himself.

He finally has the answer and reached the conclusion, he lik- no, love the prince. Even though, it was all so wrong and can cause future problems, but Shintaro didn't care anymore. His mind was already set and void in any other matters that doesn't involve the prince. His heart then was calm, maybe because he finally found the answer, but he feel that he can do anything even-

"If I remember it correctly… to lift the curse I need to kiss the prince…." Kiss…an act to put one`s lips together with another, to show affection or appreciation with the one you love. Once Shintaro understood his current position, he panicked and blushed so hard, that his praised-intelligent-brain overheated, rendering his calm demeanor useless (Ha, take that! His proud calm self *p* kukuku~)

The panicking Shintaro was really troubled by this sudden event. He did not know how to kiss. This is one of the main troubles of a virgin NEET such as, himself. Firstly, NEET`s are fragile creatures who doesn`t have any experience on how to deal with other people much less, showing skin ship. Secondly, they _mostly_ base their actions in anime and manga`s since, they don`t know how to deal with other people. Lastly, the special NEET Shintaro, devoted himself to be a virgin up to 30 yrs. old, with the goal of being a wizard and producing cola, since it's hard to buy cola nowadays because of the price rising.

"Am I really gonna do this?...No…don't chicken out! I`ve already come this far. I just need to give this guy a kiss, even though it's my first time…" He then positioned himself, placed his left hand underneath the head of the prince for support and placed his right hand on the prince`s face. While he did so, he examined every part of the prince`s face using his fingers, sliding his fingers gently down the forehead, eyelids, cheeks until, it touched the prince`s soft cherry-looking lips.

Shintaro gathered all of his and courage and went in for the attack. With his face flushed red and his mind wandering around, he placed his nervous lips to the sleeping prince`s and locked them together. He poured all his feelings, burning desires, and passion onto the tender lips of the divine sleeping male.

Shintaro can definitely feel his face and body burning more than ever, but it wasn't displeasing it's more like it felt so warm and pleasant; gentle yet so exciting in its own way, it was the first time Shintaro had experienced something like this. Wanting to feel more of this sweet sensation, Shintaro became more aggressive with his kiss.

…A kiss for what it seemed like an eternity has ended. Shintaro pulled himself away from the sleeping prince waiting for him to open his eyes, which has been closed for several decades. While waiting, Shintaro can feel his face and body still hot from the earlier sensation. "Please work, please work!" he begged.

There.. Slowly, the eyes of the sleeping prince began to open. His crimson eyes, reflected in the room, he took a peek around the room to analyze the situation so far. After examining the room, he noticed the figure beside him. A relieved looking young man was looking at him and said:

"I'm so glad it worked" Shintaro recited. He placed his hand on the awakened prince`s head and gave it a little pat.

Bewildered, the prince asks "…Who are you?..." in a soft gentle voice.

Aw~ Dammit! he`s so cute- wait, get a hold of yourself me! You need to answer his question. Shintaro`s inner self was starting to react. "Ah… um.. I`m not someone suspicious…my name is Shintaro. Kisaragi Shintaro." He explained. Oh well, he tried.

" I..see.. Then, my name is Konoha…"

"Konoha huh? It's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah…Shintaro-kun was it? Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm? Yeah what is it."

"…Were you the one who woke me up?"

"Yeah, you can say that"

"Is that so?..."

*prick* A sudden wave of attack occurred in the head of the white-haired prince, causing him to collapse on his bed. "Ugh..." as he screamed in pain.

"A-are you okay?!" Shintaro asked in panic.

Konoha replied with only a nod while he was still trembling in pain. Shintaro was really worried by this fact, maybe it was because he couldn't take care of his health or maybe it was because he has a serious illness, this made Shintaro`s motion more restless than before. So the raven-haired guy did all he could, to relieve the prince`s pain by stroking his head. After a while, the pain dissipated and the prince was finally calm...or is HE?

Huh? Shintaro thought, as he noticed a smirk on the white-haired prince. But, he shrugged it off by thinking it just may be his imagination playing tricks on him. How can a gentle-looking guy be a psychopathic murderer? He added.

"Um.. by the way… since I properly want to apologize and thank you, can you get a little closer?"

"Yeah…sure" Shintaro leaned forward to get closer to Konoha.

"It was really nice knowing you; though, I wish that I could have talked to you more but unfortunately, we have to say our goodbye`s now…"

"Eh?!"

…*STAB*….

" Hehehe, how stupid. I guess you didn't know the other part of the curse…though…"

Eh? Wai—what do you mean, the other part of the curse? Why are you looking so lonely? Why do you look so disgusted with yourself? Wait! I have a ton of questions I need to—Damn my consciousness… Shintaro wanted to ask all of these, unfortunately he doesn't have any strength left. The raven-haired boy struggled in pain, wanting to keep his consciousness but, it was useless. He already loses his consciousness before he knew it, as he lay down in the puddle of blood.

"I`m sorry… I don't have my own will right now…."

* * *

Hahahahahha, beware of cliffhangers. LOL!

Btw, the story is not over yet XD!


	5. Decision

**Decision**

* * *

**AN: **Hahaha, the 5th chapter. This chapter is all about** Shintaro`s point of view** on things, follows after what happened in chapter 4. By the way, this chapter is mostly about explaining so it might be slightly more boring than the other first four, but hey! I tried to make it entertaining so bear with me.(and its reaalllly looooooooong)

Me Why do you your favorite characters dies sometimes?

Sakka P: Its for the sake of the PLOT

Me: Then why do couples break up?

Sakka P: Its for the sake of the PLOT

Me: The reason for everything?

Sakka P: Its for the sake of the PLOT

* * *

I was in a dark place.

Without a right nor left, an up nor a down.

Without cold or heat.

That was the kind of place it was.

"Where am I?" I thought, as I wandered through the dark space, feeling my way around since, there was only darkness and a never-ending road. While wandering, I started to recall the events that happen earlier. Truth to be told, I don't really have a clue of what happened today, it was all too sudden. Konoha just suddenly stabbed me in the chest and… that's right the wound…eh?!" I tried to reach for my chest, making sure of the place where I was stabbed…mysteriously; the wound was nowhere to be found…..

What the heck?! What happened to me after I was stabbed? I'm certainly sure that I died but…. for some reason I'm alive and well? Also the place I'm in now… it's like an other realm. Just like in a fairy tale, where in the main character is transported to another world for a mission or quest or something like that… well anyway that's what I believed how it happened. It was definitely an impossible scenario knowing it was only fiction… but, after experiencing all the unbelievable things that happened earlier…. who knew it was possible after all.

I hopelessly sighted at all of unanswered questions that popped out in my mind, and the strangest thing is, I can't believe how useless logic is right now…no it was useless thorough out the day. The curse, the rumors and even my own self.

My repetitive cycle of thought continued on…

Feeling frustrated and displeased, I tried to scream out the thoughts that`s been bugging me for quite a while now."Aaah, it would be nice if someone can tell me what's happening right now!" And as expected, there was no response. Besides, is someone other than me, is here?

I was tired of it all, actually. Tired of being oblivious to the situation…. Being unable to do anything and just observing, wishing it will get better on its own or the like. And so, I decided to rethink all of the things that I did in my life, since it will all be in vain to reason out the events that _happened_, I made a pause from my exploration of the enigmatic darkness and pick a spot to sit on(which was pretty much stupid since they're all the same). Now that I think about it, I've lead a very boring life… travelling lifelessly for 2 years, regretting each and every day, crying to God; asking him if he could already take my life, and even tried committing suicide…..if I knew that I was gonna end up this way, would I try to live my life better?

Tightly gripping the edge of my favorite jersey, the negative thoughts overflowed me; this feeling is the thing that I hate the most because it disgusts me. Aaah, this is so upsetting and frustrating, can I no longer do anything? Will I end up just whining and complaining? And...Will I just rot away here or something? Ah! But isn't that what I want? Ending my life and erasing my existence from this world…it's what I want, but… why does my actions contradict myself? For some reason my body is shaking with fear, filled with depression and loneliness.

The moment I realize it, tears started flowing from my eyes. I knew it, the reason why I`m filled with fear. I tried to fake my own selfish sentiments, but it was proved beyond my reach. Just when I finally decided to start all over, it all ended up for nothing; not even being able to do something productive! Why was I so stubborn? If I just hadn't let my stupid pride take over, none of would have happened! And the most crucial thing is…. I hadn't even confessed to the person that I learnt of love for the first time! (Well he did stab you before you can say anything, maybe it's the power of love that you can ignore such important facts! 0-o) I screamed out all of these clutched-in emotions that dwell in me for quite a while, in this steady void world.

"I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!" just like a spell, I started to chant these words in panic, shaking my head frivolously. Could this be also the same feeling _she_ had…_fear_? I see, _she_ was also scared, just like me.

...I don't know anymore! Maybe it's best to give up after all….

I was about to give up until, I heard a voice that catches my eye.

"Hey!"

"Huh! Me?"

"Yes you!"

I stood up from where I was sitting and darted my head to where the voice came from. The voice that I heard was somehow worried. After I turned around, there I saw a hazy figure. I tried to get a closer look since, I wish to see the person who was talking to me and might even help me on how to get out of this place. The figure then became clear, and it was a….girl.

A girl who looked like 16- no? 12 yrs. old stood there in front of me. She has wavy long black hair, porcelain skin, scarlet eyes and…scales on her face? She was more like a living doll than a human. Having the opportunity to analyze her carefully, I notice something odd about her. Her strange aura she emits, her stature, and her whole being. After that, I realized something amazing. She was like no other, she was one of those 1 in a million chance you`ll meet; just like a jewel in the dirt. She was none other than….a….REAL-LIFE **L-O-L-I!** The surroundings then became clear, the darkness that fills the place was no more, I was feeling so emotionally touched by this rare moment, who would have thought that I got to meet a real loli in this kind of place (Too bad Shinshin, it's just your creative imagination in its work, the world of darkness didn't change even one bit~).

But, the flowery scenery all ended with one question.

"Do you know where you are right now?"

With that, my touched feelings of meeting a genuine loli for the first time shattered, and was replaced with the earlier pressured sentiments.

She then walks closer towards me to create a more clearer conversation.

Wiping off my pitiful tear-stained face, I tried to answer her insensitive question with a reluctant voice. "If I did know, I shouldn't been crying and shouting hopelessly like a fool" I wanted to raise my voice at her, unfortunately I just couldn't yell at a person I`ve just met, much less since she was a girl.

"Naturally, that would be the obvious course of action…besides the point, I`ll tell you what this place is. This so-called world of darkness of yours, is a borderline world of life and death, meaning; you're in a critical condition" she said, crossing her arms and making a confident face.

Wait, how did she knew I refer to this place as — hold on… I need to focus! ….Wait, did she just say "borderline of life and death?!"

Dumbfounded, I can only reply with an "Eh?!"

"Does that mean I`m **DEAD**?" my body was starting to panic because of all the confusions that piled up and started to walk back and forth in a rhythmical pace.

"First of all, **CALM DOWN**. Did you hear what I've just said? I said, YOU`RE IN A CRITICAL S-I-T-U-A-T-I-O-N. I didn't say that you died right?"

I was quite ashamed…no, more on embarrassed to be told off by such a small girl, so I did the said action.

I tried relaxing a little and inhaled a gulp of air to refreshen my overheating brain, as I wait for the girl to tell her next sentence.

There was no response; the place was just filled with an awkward atmosphere…Strange? She was just standing in front of me, like for some reason she just froze up while wearing an anxious face. I was really bothered by it, so I decided to break the ice.

"So—"

"Hey, can you explain to me everything in detail, of what had just happened earlier? Or rather, can you tell me your point of view on everything and if able, can you mention to me if there were any changes in the prince, after he woke up?" She intervened.

What?! How could she turn me down like that, seriously… but, "if there were any changes" huh. Going back, he started acting strange when his head suddenly hurts, and when he finally stabbed me, I caught a glimpse on his face; not so much but, I can definitely make it out. His crimson eyes suddenly became pale yellow and his hair somehow turned into a darker shade of white? But the thing I noticed the most is…the tears on his eyes; the kind where they are forced to do something they don't like. Additionally that one sentence, "I guess you don't know the other part of the curse". Was the one of the things that unsettled me the most.

And so, I explained to the obsidian-haired girl of the events that happened earlier, before I wound up in this realm.

"I see…this is really bad!" she panicked.

"Eh?!What do you mean?"

"You said something about the curse right?"

"Ye-yeah"

"I`m sorry to say this but… it's already in its second phase"

Eh?! Wait, what does she mean "second phase" I shook my head to the words she just spoke of and continued being bewildered. My mind was unbelievably mentally challenged right now. Even though I`m so confused, I unconsciously said the words, that's only popping in my mind. "Hold on…I don't get anything you're saying. What second phase? And… what kind of curse was even place on him?!"

Just like a switch, her panicking self then became serious. With a little intake of air, she made a cold glare at me. This scene made me motionless, rendering me into a speechless fool.

"That`s right, you never really heard the full story of it have you…?"

Still being intimidated, I can only give a nod as a reply.

"That prince came from the forgotten kingdom of Triceratops, though…I`ll skips some parts, since I want him to tell it to you. The curse was placed 300 years ago…it was set so that, the first kebab the prince will ever eat after the curse was placed, would cause the whole kingdom to fall onto an eternal slumber. But here`s the twist, even though I said eternal slumber, mortals being mortals, they age and die or rather they rot away."

What?! The reason is food?!(Yeah, it was for the sake of the food! ~) Wait that`s not the point, I forgot that LOGIC was useless …Anyway, 300 years already passed, no wonder why the place was like a ghost town. But if that amount of time really had passed, and the people who were involved in it possibly died... then how come the prince`s still alive?!

With little strength, I asked "T-then how come the prince`s still alive and the castle that`s still standing? If that amount of time has passed, isn't it more reasonable that he`ll end up dead?" I hate to admit it, but I regret saying that.

"About that, I tried to revise the curse a little; regrettably I can only do so much since, the curse was that of high-class magic. The changes that I made were…Well, for doing it, I commend you. Furthermore, if you`re talking about the castle, I`ve also made it so, until the prince awakens; it will still be in shipshape, unfortunately I only casted it in the interior of the palace, since it would be bad if some criminals were to enter it, the same goes for the prince. You could more or less say that, until he awakens, he will not age"

I could positively feel my face burning up right now. Wha—I can`t believe she knew that I did this and that with the prince. So I gingerly slapped myself to regain my senses, making me calm down and focus, but then again…"Then how about the other people, what happened to them?"

"…"

"Eh, what's wrong…? Don't tell me…"

Her eyes were almost filled with water; she wants to cry but desperately tries hold in her tears. She stared down at the ground, as she continued on with our conversation with a hoarse voice"…I can't help it, my powers aren't enough! If I use too much, my body would break or…also possible, I might even die. I just can't accept that, after all…I have a mission I need to accomplish no matter what. That's why; I was only able to save my granddaughter, her husband and their son, Konoha."

For some reason, I could sense her regret and painful experience; it was so transparent once you look into her scarlet eyes. Along the way, my heart was breaking, I can`t believe all those innocent people died…and I can't exactly blame Konoha, for all of the things that happened. I tightly gripped my hand and made a determined face. I need to tough it out; this is just another trial that I must see through the end. But, I guess she also has it tough huh, granddaughter… then what about her real daughter? No… I need to get back on topic. I`ll just ask her once my first problem is finished. "So, what's this about the second phase?" I forced the words, onto to this fragile girl.

She shrugged off her pitiful look and returned to her former serious state "I almost forgot, when I revised the curse, _they_ also made a counter attack. The changes were; once the prince awakens, the person who released him from his slumber will be stabbed, that is the first phase. After the deed is done, the second phase will begin. And that is…he will turn into a completely another person, his being, his character and ideals will all be replaced into something twisted and gruesome.

The reason for his scarlet eyes turning pale yellow and his snow-white hair turning somewhat hazy is because he is undergoing transformation. And the third and last phase is...he`ll turn into a psychotic murderer; wreaking havoc and bringing catastrophes' to wherever he goes. In the worst case scenario though, he can turn into something much more horrifying...while being **broken**… " The girl twitched a bit, once she mentioned it.

No wonder he was somewhat strange, I didn't know that was how the circumstances are… The reason I was so restless about him, is because he was in risk of being like me? I understand…. I need to save him! I won't let him be broken, just like how I was. In order to do this, I need to get out of this place fast!

Removing all off my unnecessary emotions, I reached a decision; making it my top priority right now and that is saving the prince! "Hey! How do you get out of this place" I asked in a flash.

She made a slight smile and said: "I like your determination, but this is where it gets real. As I`ve said you`re in a pretty bad situation in the real world. The only reason you`re here, is luckily because you`re in the verge of death, but if you have died from that wound, then it's safe to assume you`re dead; leaving Konoha broken. I was the one who pulled you in here, so I can also send you away from here by will, but once you're in reality, I don't even know if you`ll be able to survive the wound you got from him, it was quite a deep cut after all."

"Then, how can I leave without dying, once I get back?"

"Hmph, I can heal the wound you`ve gotten. But, there`s one condition in order for me to do that"

"Condition…?" Ahh, this is bad. If one say`s condition; it would usually be someone dear or something important to them. Damn, I hope she doesn't request something of great significance.

"…Your Memories…"

"M-memories?" I was surprised when I heard this. I knew it; something really important is going to be taken away from me.

"That's right; I need to get your memories to perform the act"

"Wh-what would happen to me if you take away my memories…?"

She sighted a little when she heard me questioned it. "All your acquired memories up till yesterday will be forgotten. Leaving only the events that happened today embedded in your mind. No more painful memories, no more happy ones and no more memories of the people around you and yourself. Just the encounters that happened today…"

"What…..wait why do you even need my memories to heal me? Aren't you an; omnipotent being or something?! Just who are you and what are you?!"

"Azami. The name`s Azami, and I`am a fairy godmother. The reason why I need your memories, is because in healing someone, especially if he/she is in a critical condition, I need to acquire something important from that person or else I can`t perform the spell and… that person is gonna end up dead. But if you`re not in a critical condition, then you only need to repay the debt with only a small amount"

"Eh?! Didn't you say this is a borderline world of life and death?! Then how come a person who`s not in a critical condition be here? Are you TROLLING ME?!"

"**Maybe or maybe not**, though it is true that you`re only allowed here if you're in a crucial situation. And that means…Either way you have to pay the full price. And then again, choose; whether you`ll let me heal you and lose all of your memories or just die and let Konoha be broken. Hurry up and make your decision; you don't have much time left, if you don't make your decision now, you`re gonna die in the real world out of blood lost" She explained, putting pressure into my head.

If I were to lose all of my memories…then doesn't that mean, I`ll forget about _her_ too..?

* * *

Its long isn`t it. hahahhahah


	6. I Choose

**I Choose…**

* * *

AN: Hello!~ Kuruya in the house together with Sakka P! Anyways, the story is back to the GENERAL POINT OF VIEW~~~~

Sakka P: You should fix your grammar!

Me: NO! you don`t understand the beauty of wrong grammar!

Sakka P:...

* * *

The raven-haired boy is in turmoil, he can't decide whether he will accept Azami's proposal or not. He was at the crossroads,and he had to decide between two things that he valued. Should he choose the past he had come to regret yet contains valued memories that he could never let go, or the future full of uncertainities but might be the only chance he could move forward and enjoy life once more? He only had a few minutes to decide,yet the dilemma was something he could not figure out in such a short time.

"Just to remind you, you only have a few minutes left... Your body in the real world doesn't have much time left. Choose already!" The fairy godmother pressured the jersey-loving boy into making his final decision. He was bewildered, but he already decided on what he should do.

He made a determined face and answered with conviction "I... Choose..."

* * *

What will be Shintaro`s decision?! Find it in the next chapter! BTW, _**WE CHOOSE PIKACHU!**_


End file.
